


Cookies

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Series: piece by piece [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Jason's first cookie, Kisses, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to Percy's apartment, Percy is baking cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am new to this. I wrote this on Wattpad originally, but it doesn't distribute as well. I only write fluff and awkward moments

The smell of cookies wafted down the hall as Jason made his way to Percy's small apartment building. It got stronger and stronger as he got closer to his door. Jason knocked and a few seconds later was greeted by Percy's beautiful face. "Hey, Jason! I wasn't expecting you. What's up?"

Jason looked at Percy, taking in his rumpled hair, jeans and an apron that read 'KISS THE COOK.' Jason felt an urge to do just that. He held back, instead replying with "Was in the neighborhood, decided to stop by. Are you making cookies?" Percy grinned.

"Yeah. You want to come in?" Jason smiled and stepped into Percy's warm, sweet smelling apartment. He liked coming in there, it was always so cozy and comfortable. Percy's threadbare couch sat against a wall, facing a small T.V that stood on top of a scratched, wooden entertainment center, stacks of movies piled around it. A large window revealed the skyline of New York, twinkling in the darkness. The hardwood floor was worn, stain chipped in some places and extremely scuffed. The apartment had a small bathroom, bedroom and a kitchen with a fridge, stove, sink and counter. The oven was where the delightful smells were coming from.

Jason followed Percy into the kitchen just as the cooking timer began to ring. Percy grabbed a pair of oven mitts that looked like blue, fish puppets. The blonde rose an eyebrow and Percy smiled his beautiful smile. "Annabeth gave them to me." Annabeth and percy were no longer together, they had long ago decided that they were better off as friends. For some reason, Jason was extremely relieved when Percy had told him.

Percy opened the oven door and pulled out a tray of large, blue cookies. Somehow, Jason wasn't surprised . "I didn't know you could cook," Jason said, trying to raise a conversation. Percy smiled again.

"Yeah, I can cook." He wrinkled his eyebrows, "Although, I guess technically it's baking this time." Then he smiled and Jason noticed that his smile never really left him. "Anyway," Percy continued, "my mom taught me everything I know," He grinned goofily, placing his right hand on his heart like he was swearing an oath. Jason laughed and Percy handed him a warm cookie. It smelt good , but he was kind of nervous about the colour . "It's just food colouring. I'm not trying to poison you." 

"Yeah, I know. But um... I'm just wondering-why?"

"Why am I not poisoning you?" Percy's eyes laughed.

"No." Jason sighed, amused, but also exasperated. "No, why are they blue? I mean, every time you can, you eat blue food. Why is that?" Percy looked a way for a moment, his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth a bit. He looked as if he was deciding something important. He bit his lip, nodded once to himself and turned back to Jason.

"When I was little, my mom married this guy, Gabe Ugliano. He was kind of a jerk. I hated him, she hated him. He drank up most of the money, gambled away the rest of it." The look on Percy's face led Jason to believe that Gabe did a lot more than use up money, but he stayed quiet as the other boy continued. "Anyways, one day, he and my mom got into an argument. He said that there was no such thing as blue food, mom said there was." A smile broke out on Percy's face, like the sun through the clouds. "After that, my mom went out of her way to make and buy blue food. Blue birthday cakes, blue tortilla chips and jelly beans, blue sour strings, blue cookies." He gestured to the cookies, now cooling on the rack. 

"Wow. That's a lot of blue food." He bit into his cookie and almost melted. "Gods...this is terrific!" He moaned, mouth full of cookie.

"Geez." Percy smiled mischievously, pushing a tray of cookie dough into the oven. "If I had known you'd react like this, I'd have baked you a batch a long time ago." Jason blushed pink and tried not to make any more embarrassing noises. 

"So," Jason prodded gently. "This Gabe guy, I don't think I've heard you mention him before. Actually, I thought the only stepdad you've ever had was Paul."

"No, Smelly Gabe came first, Paul came a few years later. Honestly, I'm just glad he's gone from our lives." Percy let out a sigh, it seemed to come from deep inside himself and for a second, he looked older and extremely tired. "The truth is, Gabe was an abuser and I was his favourite punching bag. I know he hit my mom too, which is worse." Jason's eyes got wide. He couldn't imagine Percy being a helpless victim of abuse. 

Jason saw the other boy shift nervously, his hand moving to push through his tangled mess of hair. The blonde boy desperately wanted to do it for him. Run his fingers through Percy's locks and tell him that it was okay, to hold him close and demand everything from him. Then, he would track down this man and teach him a lesson he would never forget. "Jason? Are you okay?" The blonde was startled out of his thoughts as Percy moved closer, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Percy. I just don't like it when people hurt you. " The other boy placed a reassuring hand on Jason's shoulder and gave him a small smile. 

"Hey, it's alright. I'm okay. That part of my life is over." He turned to take the tray of cookies from the top of the stove where they were cooling and place them on a wire rack. Jason moved to stand on the opposite side of the counter, silently refusing to make a move and scare Percy away. He watched him for a while, just contently sliding the fresh cookies from the pan. They talked for a little, catching up on things and laughing. All the while Jason couldn't help but stare idly at Percy's face,thinking about what he had been told. He watched the way his hands moved while he dropped dough onto the cookie pan. They were lovely hands really, calloused and scarred, but really, really beauti-

"So, Jason, you planning on a sleep over?" Percy asked, breaking Jason's thoughts. 

"W-What? Sorry, what? What do you mean?" Jason cleared his throat, face heating up from the question. Percy shrugged.

"It's almost ten. You can't be out at this hour, something could attack."

"I'm sure I'd be fine, Percy." The black haired boy grinned, pulling out the last sheet of cookies and placing them on the counter along with his apron.

"I was kind of talking about me, actually." Percy's face turned insecure, almost like he was unsure of what he had just said.  
But of course, being Percy, he pressed ahead anyways. "I mean, I can see the worry all over your face and yes, some of it is well placed. I just kind of want to talk to you longer. It's probably nothing... I just want you here." Percy's eyes flickered from Jason's face to the floor. He ran a nervous hand through his hair again, looking scared to see the blonde's reaction. 

"I'd like to stay very much. Do I get cookies out of it?"

"You can have anything you want, Jason. Thanks." 

Jason had no idea why he did it. Actually, he had many ideas why, but none that should have made him act at this particular moment. Maybe it was because Percy had been so open, or because he looked just adorable with those oven mitts on. Leaning forward, he pulled Percy's face gently toward him and brought their lips together. Percy made a sound and took a step forward, his shirt riding up a bit in the process and a burning hot pan came into contact with his skin. "Ow!" Percy leapt back on reflex and stumbled, falling and hitting his head on the cabinet doors near the floor. 

"Omigosh, Percy! Was it that bad?" Jason rushed over and kneeled in front of the boys slumped figure. To his surprise, Percy was laughing. 

"Out of all the scenarios I'd thought up about you and me kissing, this had never been one of them." A wave of laughter welled up in Jason as he placed his forehead against against Percy's.

"You imagined kissing scenarios?"

"Of course I did. I really like you. That's why I want to kiss you again." Jason grinned and reached to place his hand on the back of Percy's head to pull him in for another kiss. "Ouch."

"Oh, gosh Percy, does it hurt a lot?" 

"Enough for me to end up with a headache, otherwise I'm fine."

"And the burn?"

"Would you just kiss me again already?" Percy asked, exasperated.

So Jason did.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? I have another part in the works, but will only post if you people think it's a good idea.


End file.
